C'est toujours le deuxième
by Jamesie Jamesa
Summary: Draco a toujours été amoureux de Jim Potter, ce type populaire et tellement cliché, mais si parfait. Mais depuis quelques temps, Harry, le frère de Jim, semble toujours présent pour foutre en l'air les plans de Draco.
1. Juste une photo

Titre : C'est toujours le deuxième

Résumé : Draco a toujours été amoureux de Jim Potter, ce type populaire et tellement cliché, mais si parfait. Mais depuis quelques temps, Harry -son frère, semble toujours présent pour foutre en l'air les plans de Draco.

Disclaimer : Nous aimerions dire qu'aucun roux n'a été blessé pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, nous aimons les roux et les respectons.

L'HUMOUR MA CHERE. M'enfin, bonsoir bonjour. On a passé un bon moment à écrire ce chapitre à deux alors on espère que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire.

ALORS BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Blaise ne savait pas quoi penser en voyant Théodore essuyer la bave de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui regardait rêveusement Jim Potter- ajouter une ou des insultes sur les amis de Jim.

« Draco, j'aimerais bien manger sans avoir tes fluides dans mon assiette et ta tête de poisson qui gigote devant moi en fonction des gestes de Potty, merci » dit-il en piquant rageusement ses légumes avec sa fourchette. Il n'aimait pas ça. Les Légumes.

« Ne l'écoute pas Draco, c'est tous des rageux, tu vaux mieux que ça ! » dit Théodore d'une voix aigue, imitant clairement la voix d'une fille.

Il évita une des carottes cuites jetée par Blaise, hilare.

Draco n'avait même pas tourné la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur Potter. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il sentit un choc contre son crâne, et son coude cogna la table quand il vacilla sous la surprise. L'esprit brumeux, il comprit que la carotte que Blaise avait lancée à Théodore s'était trompée de destinataire. Le front brûlant (le légume était vraiment chaud), il rendit la carotte à son ami (= il lui mit dans les cheveux) et lui lança écœuré :

« Rah, putain Blaise ! Abstiens-toi de me lancer ta famille rousse sur la tête ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! Ma cousine est fiancée à un Weasley, mais elle n'est pas rousse ! Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ! »

« Assume un peu, Blaise. La future génération Zabini sera rousse » dit Théodore

Ce dernier éclata de rire avec Draco devant la mine boudeuse de Blaise. Il détestait les légumes. Surtout les carottes.

* * *

Draco claqua la porte de l'entrée tout en jetant son sac et ses chaussures au sol dans le couloir. Cette journée avait été particulièrement longue ! Il n'avait pas vu Jim de toute la journée et Blaise avait passé son temps à expliquer pourquoi la génération Zabini ne finira jamais rousse. Ça avait été éprouvant.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon, s'asseyant presque sur son chat qui siffla.

« Draco, c'est toi ? » cria sa mère depuis la cuisine, « Ne t'ai-je donc pas éduqué de façon à ce que tu saches refermer une porte de manière civilisé, espèce de petite brute ? »

« Mmmmh » marmonna Draco, trop fatigué pour répondre. « Fais moi un chocolat chaud, maman.»

« … Va voir ailleurs, crétin de fils. »

Draco rit. Sa mère avait toujours été spéciale. Elle ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, pourtant on pouvait sentir la tendresse dans sa voix quand elle parlait de lui -non, il ne se vante pas, c'est sa mère qui lui a dit. Elle est tombée enceinte à 16 ans et ses parents lui avaient dit d'avorter. Mais elle tenait à son bébé et elle a renoncé à son héritage. Bon, Draco supposait qu'elle ne regrettait pas le magnifique enfant qu'elle eut après ça -non, il ne se vante toujours pas, mais ça fait toujours mal de commencer noble et finir pauvre.

Sa chambre était un peu son refuge Potterien. Il pensait, vivait et rêvait Potter. Il y avait des photos de lui cachées un peu partout, si jamais il avait besoin d'un remontant -chacun son truc. Des photos qu'il avait prises au lycée, avec son appareil photo qu'il traînait partout. Il chérissait tellement ces clichés, n'osant les toucher de ses fins doigts -bien qu'il ait déjà sali quelques photos, mais que voulez-vous ? Il était touché par le syndrome de l'amour. Quand l'amour parle, tout le monde se tait et Draco s'impose.

Il se jeta sur son ordinateur portable et commença son rituel quotidien, la tâche à laquelle il s'attelait tous les soirs : écrire le nom de Jim Potter dans la barre de recherche et épier tous les sites sur lesquels il était passé, surveiller ses messages ainsi que son statut sur les réseaux sociaux, lire tous ses commentaires, glaner toutes les informations possibles et imaginables. Il tenait un petit cahier avec tout ce qu'aimait et détestait Jim Potter. Un autre cahier avec tout ce qu'il trouvait attirant chez lui et un autre cahier pour les noms de ses futurs enfants.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua même pas la porte s'ouvrir et Blaise se poser à côté de lui.

« Draco, je veux bien être ton ami, mais arrête de faire ça, ok ? »

« Putain, me fais pas peur comme ça, enfoiré. Puis c'est pas bizarre. Je surf sur l'internet, wooouh. C'est pas ce que font les jeunes de nos jours ? » dit rapidement Draco.

« Non, ce que tu fais c'est espionner quelqu'un là. C'est devenu une obsession Draco ! »

« Rah, tais-toi! Puis comment t'es entré déjà ? J'avais dit à maman de ne plus t'ouvrir depuis que tu m'avais interrompu dans une de mes réunions. »

« Réunion ? Tu te branlais, Draco. Ça va, je te rassure tous les jeunes font ça, panique pas. Et puis, ta mère raffole des gâteaux de la mienne. C'était facile. »

« Est-ce que tu sous-entends que ma mère est une pute ? »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Blaise était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. La famille Zabini, elle, n'avait certainement pas perdu sa fortune. Au contraire, Blaise était un petit bâtard chanceux qui pouvait se torcher avec des billets de cents sans aucun problème. Draco aimerait bien dire que Blaise avait beau être riche, il n'en restait pas moins gentil et humble, mais il n'aimait pas mentir et Zabini était le plus gros connard qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Une sorte de stéréotype du riche héritier prétentieux. Il lui arrivait d'être sympa... des fois. Mais avec Théodore, ils faisaient un sacré groupe qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde.

« Les garçons, à table ! » cria Narcissa – la mère de Draco.

* * *

Draco savait que c'était mal. Théodore et Blaise lui disaient tout le temps ! Mais franchement, c'était trop tentant. Tous les soirs, après les cours, il suivait Jim-Je-Suis-Trop-Sexy-Mais-Je-m'en-Fous Potter rentrer chez lui. Il avait son appareil et son bloc note. Décrivant tous les gestes du jeune homme, et photographiant tous ses mouvements. Il en était avide. Et il trouvait que la maison du Potter était trop proche du lycée, car il n'avait même pas le temps de profiter de son homme qu'il était déjà chez lui.

Il se retourna, déçu, le nez dans son appareil pour regarder les photos récemment prises quand il se cogna à un torse- lui sembla-t-il. Il aurait pu continuer sa route, s'il n'était pas tombé et si le contenu de son sac ne s'était pas déversé un peu partout. Le vent faisant voler ses feuilles de cours et les photos de Potter.

« Fais plus attention la prochaine fois » dit une voix grave, lui faisant lever la tête.

Devant lui se tenait Harry Potter. Le frère de Jim. Il ne savait pas trop comment deux frères pouvaient être aussi différents. Ils n'avaient qu'un an d'écart pourtant. Jim était populaire, un peu simplet mais tellement mignon. Il était du genre à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Alors que son frère était tout le contraire. Toujours seul, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il ne faisait attention à rien autour de lui. Personne ne voulait l'approcher, malgré la popularité de son frère.

« Je... Ce n'est pas grave » Draco se mit à genoux pour ramasser ce qui restait de ses cours et des clichés

« Attends, je vais t'aider. »

« N-Nan ! C'est bon.. » cria-t-il tout en se dépêchant de ramasser les affaires.

Harry s'agenouilla pour l'aider, ramassant les feuilles qui ont volé un peu plus loin.

« Tiens, » dit-il après être revenu vers Draco, lui tendant un tas de feuilles « c'est ce que j'ai trouvé ».

« Oh, merci ! » souffla Draco, soulagé de savoir que ses photos sont restées secrètes.

« Tu es un grand fan de mon frère, à ce que je vois »

« Ouais… je veux dire, se reprit précipitamment Draco, je veux être photographe… et ton frère fait vraiment un bon sujet. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Juste une autre preuve qu'il est bon en tout. »

Draco ne répondit pas et s'empressa de ranger les photos dans le sac – avec une certaine précaution, il ne faudrait pas qu'elles s'abîment – et prit la fuite.

* * *

« Quoi ? Tu as croisé Potter-modifié ? » cria Théodore

« Chut ! On va nous entendre. Oui, j'ai eu tellement chaud. Il a vu les photos de son frère. »

« Draco... Je t'ai dit quoi avec les photos ! » sermonna-t-il

« Rho, ça va, tu ne disais pas ça quand tu te masturbais devant les photos que JE t'avais données de Blaise » dit Draco avant de partir, sans un regard pour le visage rougi de son ami.

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

« Avec plaisir, Théo ! »

* * *

Voilà voilà ! C'est le premier chapitre de "C'est toujours le deuxième", et le deuxième chapitre est déjà en écriture, et oui et oui. Nous sommes très productives. (c pa vré lol).

M'enfin, juste pour le plaisir, à chaque fin de chapitre nous mettrons un petit "bonus". Ce n'est pas un petit chapitre en plus, non, mais simplement des phrases ratées ou simplement drôles. C'est parti !

 **BONUS:**

\- "il était forcé de reconnaître que Harry était plutôt photogénique. _(Est-ce qu'il accepterait de faire la pute pour lui, histoire qu'il le prenne en tofo comme il veut ? Paske là y a du potentiel frère)"_

\- "Il partit sous le regard de Potter, hilare"

\- "son pc portable de type portatif"

 _-_ « Tu es un grand fan de mon frère, à ce que je vois » _"Ouais je me branle sur lui tous les soirs magl"_

 _-_ _Blaise sonna chez lui, Draco répondit._

 _"T'es bizarre frère"_

 _"Tu penses ?" dit Draco inquiet_

 _"Ok j'arrête d'être bizarre alors", sourit-il_

 _"Cool"_ _répondit son ami noir_

Bon, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, si vous avez aimé le bonus, dites-le nous on en rajoutera peut-être dans les prochains chapitres et si vous avez trouvé ça inutile... Et bien voilà.

À dans une semaine,

Jamesie et Jamesa.


	2. Plus qu'une photo

Titre : C'est toujours le deuxième

Résumé : Draco a toujours été amoureux de Jim Potter, ce type populaire et tellement cliché, mais si parfait. Mais depuis quelques temps, Harry -son frère, semble toujours présent pour foutre en l'air les plans de Draco.

Bonjour bonsoir ! On se retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre de ... Un jour dans la peau de Draco ! (+10 pour la boutade nulle) 

Alors, le deuxième chapitre a été commencé juste après le premier donc... Voilà voilà ! Mmmh, merci pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait très plaisir. (Promis on y répondra hein, faut juste un peu de courage _et de magie_ ).

M'enfin bon, voilà la suite, _**bonne lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Il était encore là. Malgré les protestations de ses amis. Il suivait encore ce tellement-bien-foutu-Potter. Mais cette fois, il avait mis un bonnet et des lunettes. Sait-on jamais. Il pourrait retomber sur une CERTAINE personne.

Draco était assis sur une marche d'escalier devant une porte, son bloc note sur les genoux et son appareil dans les mains. Il était un peu découragé aujourd'hui. Jim avait de la compagnie. De la très mauvaise compagnie. Rachelle Trish. Blonde, grande, mince, peste et déviergée. C'est comme ça qu'on verrait la plus populaire du lycée hein ? Mais non. Rachelle était discrète et intelligente. Le genre de pucelle à exciter tous les mecs et à rougir pour un rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la haïr. Depuis quand la plus populaire du lycée devait être la moins populaire ? C'est vrai, dans les films c'est toujours la blonde qui demande sa couronne mais qui finit seule et la brune sans seins qui finit avec le mec. Lui, quoi. Cette génération. Ils acceptent vraiment n'importe quoi.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de casser son crayon en voyant Jim remettre une mèche de cheveux de Rachelle derrière son oreille.

Note à lui-même : se laisser pousser les cheveux.

« Un bon sujet, donc ? »

La voix grave fit sursauter Draco, il se redressa, son carnet serré contre sa poitrine et son appareil pendu à son cou.

« Toi ! Non mais ça va pas ? » cria Draco, le coeur encore battant.

« Désolé, princesse. La prochaine fois, je préviendrais. Alors, il t'intéresse mon frère ? » dit-il, posé contre le mur.

« N-non... C'est juste un projet » murmura-t-il. « Et ne m'appelle pas princesse ! On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble je te signale ! » reprit-il plus fort.

« Parce que tu laisserais un proche t'appeler Princesse ? » dit Harry, clairement amusé par la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que... Rah, et puis laisse moi, je suis occupé » il réunit son matériel et regarda vers l'endroit où se tenait Jim. Qui n'était plus là.

« Si c'est mon frère que tu cherches, il est rentré à la maison. »

Il regarda de droite à gauche, en effet, ils avaient disparu. Fait chier. Putain de Potter-modifié.

« Avec Rachelle » rajouta-t-il lentenment, prenant du plaisir à torturer le blond.

Ce dernier partit sans un regard pour le Putain De Potter.

* * *

Draco soupira en faisant défiler les photos sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Elles étaient toutes parfaites, même celles qui étaient floues. Eh bien, à partir du moment où Jim était présent sur une photo, elle en devenait automatiquement géniale, c'était mathématique.

Jim devant chez lui. Jim au lycée. Jim sur la route. Jim discutant avec Rache- supprimer. Jim entouré d'un groupe d'amis. Jim aidant une vieille dame à traverser la route. Jim donnant 50 livres à une œuvre caritative défendant les droits des pingouins en Australie. Jim partageant son repas avec un SDF. Jim lisant un livre. Harry écoutant de la musique – quoi ?

Draco se redressa brutalement et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait photographié Harry sans s'en rendre compte. Il saisit aussitôt la souris pour la supprimer, mais, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cliquer sur la petite croix rouge.

Qu'est-ce ça faisait là ? Comment avait-il pu prendre ce cliché de Potter-modifié sans le savoir ? C'était horrible. C'était d'autant plus horrible que la photo était vraiment pas mal.

D'un point de vue professionnel évidemment. En tant que futur photographe, si il devait donner un avis d'expert… il était forcé de reconnaître que Harry était plutôt photogénique.

Sur la photo, il était posé contre le mur de la maison en face de la sienne. Il avait les mains dans les poches et regardait Draco avec un petit sourire et d'un air satisfait. Ses mèches noires volaient doucement et le soleil faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux verts. Draco soupira encore et revint à Jim.

* * *

« Théo ! Tiens, mes notes du cours de maths » lui tendit Rachelle

« Ah merci, à plus ! » répondit-il, la voyant partir.

« Tu pourrais dire à cette pute qui n'arrête pas de coller mon Jim, de ne pas venir te voir quand je suis là ? » siffla Draco, posant ses cahiers dans son casier.

« Enfin, Draco... C'est ma soeur jumelle » souffla Théodore.

« Ouais, c'est en partie ce qui fait d'elle une pute » dit-il en claquant la porte du casier.

« Enfoiré...» murmura-t-il.

Draco s'adossa contre les casiers, il était fatigué. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à Jim, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette photo. La photo d'Harry. Il avait passé sa journée à essayer de ne plus penser à cette photo, mais en tant que photographe, il sentait qu'elle avait du potentiel. Potter-modifié pourrait peut-être devenir une sorte de muse pour lui non ? Raah, non ! Depuis la primaire, ils sont dans la même classe et Draco et ses amis se moquaient tout le temps de lui. De ses allures de je-m'en-foutiste, de son côté un peu blasé de la vie. Ils l'appelaient "Le suicidaire". Bon, pour Jim, Draco s'était un peu calmé, mais il pensait toujours que Harry avait des lames de rasoir dans ses chaussures.

« Bon, il est où l'amour de ta vie ? »

Dans ses souvenirs, Théodore a toujours été amoureux de Blaise. Quand ils étaient petits, Théo le suivait toujours, main dans la sienne. Et Blaise lui souriait, le prenant toujours avec lui. Contrairement à son meilleur ami, Théodore n'était pas riche. Il n'avait que son père, sa mère l'ayant abandonné petit. Et son paternel ne s'occupait pas vraiment de son fils, le laissant partir seul au parc à l'autre bout de la ville quand il avait 6 ans. C'est là qu'ils se sont connus. Même si Draco ne le dirait jamais, il était un peu envieux de cette relation. Même si en ce moment, ils ne faisaient que rougir en détournant le regard. C'pas beau la jeunesse ?

« Tu es jaloux parce que Blaise et moi, c'est réel ? Contrairement à Jico...» répondit-il.

Jico était le mélange des prénoms Draco et Jim. C'est Draco qui l'avait trouvé et qui depuis, le mettait même sur ses t-shirts.

« Réel ? Faudrait déjà que vous l'avouiez. J'en ai marre de vous voir bégayer quand vous êtes à deux... Pa-thé-ti-que »

« Ecoute Draco, je... »commença Théodore avant de se faire couper.

« Potter ! » cria Draco en voyant Harry marcher dans le couloir vers sa salle de classe, « désolé Théo, on reprend cette discussion plus tard. » dit-il en courrant vers le brun.

* * *

« Potter, arrête-toi tout de suite ! Ne me fais pas marcher vite, ça bousille mes chaussures » dit le blond, exaspéré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, princesse ? » répondit le brun, blasé.

« Mes photos d'hier ! J'en avais 27 sur moi, j'en ai plus que 13. Je sais que c'est toi, Potter. Rends-les moi »

Harry qui était bientôt arrivé vers sa salle, s'arrêta et s'avança vers Draco qui, lui, recula. Bloqué contre le mur, la main de Potter près de sa tête.

« Pourquoi mon frère t'interesse-t-il tant Malfoy ? Il ne te connait même pas. » dit Harry blasé, le visage proche de celui de Draco.

« Rends-moi mes photos. » sa voix était calme, et pourtant tout son être voulait crier, hurler, frapper, mordre, ce stupide Potter modifié venait de toucher une corde sensible.

« Euh, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda une voix parfaite dont on devinait que le propriétaire était amusé.

Draco poussa Harry sur le côté, un peu violemment peut-être. Il avait très bien reconnu ce timbre de voix ; celui de son obsession. Harry s'était retourné : la différence de taille avec son frère était vraiment flagrante…

« C'est un ami, Harry ? » s'enquit Jim d'un ton presque paternel. Draco ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu : il ne penserait sans doute pas que son petit frère puisse avoir un ami.

C'était un connard, ok, mais un très gentil connard (il avait aidé une vieille dame à traverser la route).

« Non », répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexé. Et Jim ne parut pas très étonné.

« Ah… salut », lui sourit-il tout de même.

…

« salut »

…

« lui sourit-il »

…

« salut », lui sourit Jim

…

« sourit Jim »

…

Draco se sentit virer au cramoisi. Il baissa la tête si vite que sa nuque lui fit mal ; il aurait bien aimé répondre mais sa gorge était tellement nouée que c'en était impossible. Harry lâcha un ricanement froid et parut se demander si il continuerait de laisser Draco souffrir ou si il devait intervenir. Il devait être dans un bon jour, car il décida de planter le Malefoy là et d'entraîner Jim avec lui, ayant déjà commencé à lui parler d'autre chose. Mais à l'air surpris de son frère aîné, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'Harry engage ainsi la conversation avec lui

* * *

Draco était déséspéré, il avait tellement rêvé le jour de sa première rencontre avec Jim. Mais ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il aurait dû lui sourire, lui proposer un rendez-vous, le draguer ou le complimenter. Il devait tomber fou amoureux de lui, alors pourquoi ? Il avait tellement espéré, tellement attendu ce jour ! Le jour où il poserait enfin ses yeux sur lui. Mais à cause de ce foutu Potter-modifié, Jim n'a dû le voir que comme un "ami" de son frère, encore plus imbécile que lui ! Raaah, foutue Rachelle. Elle qui avait le même âge que Draco, elle qui avait un an de moins que Jim, comment a-t-elle fait pour le draguer ? Pour l'attirer ?

Il passa le reste de la journée dans ses pensées, modifiant la scène, imaginant le meilleur. Il avait presque envie de demander à Potty ses lames. Stupide amour.

C'est ce qu'il se disait depuis qu'il est petit. Il connaissait Jim depuis la maternelle, ç'a toujours été son aîné, et dans la cour de récré, il le regardait et l'admirait. C'était un enfant sage, intelligent et calme. Ceux qui restent silencieux en cours mais qui connaissent toutes les réponses. Le genre généreux et simple. Doux et gentil. Si dans d'autres lycées, le plus populaire est une brute épaisse, ici ce n'était qu'un garçon sympa, luttant pour la paix et les droits. Draco ne pouvait que le trouver mignon, comment résister à ce genre de personnes ? Personne ne le savait apparemment. Même lui était tombé. Il sait que c'est devenu un peu une obsession, mais quand il pensait au fait que Jim ne le connaissait même pas, les larmes montaient et il se sentait faible. Alors il prenait des photos et s'imaginait une vie avec lui. C'était moins triste que de sangloter dans les bras de sa mère pour un amour non partagé. Quoi que.

Il avait commencé à prendre des photos au collège. Quand son oncle lui avait offert son premier appareil, il s'était dit pourquoi ne pas essayer sérieusement ? Et la première photo de Draco fut Jim. Il était magnifique. Il n'avait que 13 ans, c'était pendant l'hiver. Il avait son uniforme, un pantalon noir soulignant merveilleusement bien ses jambes, un pull vert foncé qui mettait en valeur ses magnifiques émeraudes. Une veste noire barrée par son sac en bandoulières et le plus mignon : il avait une écharpe. Jim avait le visage un peu rougi, le nez complétement enfoncé dans le tissu. De la neige recouvrait ses épaules et sa tête. Il était tellement beau.

Comment Draco pouvait-il résister ? Mais la vraie question qu'il se posait était Comment en échapper ? Ok, il prit une grande respiration. Il avait décidé : il parlerait à Jim Potter.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre, bien sûr.

Bon, voilà le deuxième chapitre, Nous espérons qu'il ne vous a pas déçu. Dîtes nous tout ça en review, frouh !

On passe au bonus, qui vous a apparemment plu. Voilà voilà :

 **Bonus :**

Il partit sans un regard pour le Putain De Potter. Ou PDP, pour les intimes.

Harry :"non draco jte rend pa ses photo putin"

"jveu me branl sur mon frere putin"

"moi ossi jle kiffe putin"

"jte le laisserai pa"

" bitch "

Draco : "rends-moi mes photos putin j'en ai besoin pour ce soir"

"stu vois cque je veux dire"

* * *

On se voit la semaine prochaine,

Jamesie et Jamesa.


	3. Il faudrait être un idiot

Bonjour bonsoir !

Avant tout, j'aimerais m'excuser pour ce court chapitre que je trouve vraiment moyen, malheureusement pour ce chapitre : je suis seule à l'écrire. Et oui, Jamesa a des problèmes avec son pc. Alors Jamesie est là en solitaire. M'enfin, coucou !

Pardon pour les fautes aussi.

Et un jour, on répondra aux reviews. Mais laissez-en, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me donne la force d'écrire la suite. Alors reviewez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

«Il faudrait être complètement con pour vouloir faire ça» dit Théodore, allongé sur le ventre sur le lit de Draco, tout en grignotant un Mikado.

«Ou Draco » ajouta Blaise qui jetait quelques regards au brun à ses côtés.

« Taisez vous, bandes d'idiots. Ça fait plus de dix ans que vous vous tournez autour et il y a toujours rien. Je ne veux pas finir vierge comme vous à 80 ans, toujours amoureux de Jim. » lança Draco, sans compassion pour ses amis qui rougirent.

« C-c'est pas la même chose, Draco. Je... Je pense que tu fais une bêtise, arrête. »

Draco qui était assis sur la chaise de son bureau ferma son pc et se retourna vers eux, faisant grincer la chaise. Il avait décidé d'en parler à ses amis pour éviter de faire une connerie. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que c'était une bonne idée. Après tout dans les films de romance -c'est sa mère qui en regarde, pas lui, la morale était souvent «Fais le avant de regretter ». Alors Draco voulait se lancer. Ouais, il se sentait prêt pour ça. Il suffisait juste d'un peu de courage. Que ses amis étaient censés lui donner, mais apparemment, ils n'étaient d'accord avec lui.

«Je mets ma queue à couper que ç'a un rapport avec le Potter-modifié. Ne gâche pas tout ça à cause de lui, Draco »

Blaise avait raison, depuis qu'il le connaissait, qu'il le voyait... Il voulait accélérer les choses. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Il avait l'impression que tout allait dix fois plus lentement depuis Harry. Et il ne voulait pas. Tout lui échappait, à cause de Potter. Putain de Potter.

«Je comprends tes sentiments pour Jim, mais tu lui feras peur. C'est une vraie obsession et pour un pauvre hétéro, c'est trop. Tu vas le faire fuir ! » Théodore avait arrêté de manger pour se redresser et le regarder dans les yeux.

«Merde, Théo ! Et le vagin, ça va ? »

Blaise pouffa après la pique lancée par Draco, récoltant un regard noir de la part du brun.

« Ça a rien à voir, sois un peu sérieux et écoute moi ! Ne fais pas de bêtises. C'est un conseil. »

« D'accord maman... » répondit Draco, las, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, laisse le » Blaise prit Théodore par le bras et l'amena vers la sortie. «À demain, Draco. Pense à ce que t'a dit Théo' ! » il claqua la porte.

Draco était maintenant seul dans sa chambre. Il tourna un peu sur sa chaise, la tête levée, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il n'était pas fou ni obsessionnel. Sa mère l'avait amené voir un psy quand tout ça avait commencé. D'après sa mère, ce n'était pas normal d'aimer autant. Le psychologue lui avait dit qu'il s'était attaché à une figure masculine, et blabla. Trucs de psychologue complètement faux. Mais il avait raison quand il avait dit que photographier Jim réunissait ses deux passions. La photographie et Jim.

Sa mère ne voulait rien entendre. Elle voulait qu'il cesse. Qu'il redevienne normal. Mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'il serait jamais normal. Mais elle l'aimait quand même malgré ça. C'était sa mère après tout.

«Rah merde, c'est peut-être moi qui ai un vagin qui pousse » murmura Draco, toujours dans la même position.

* * *

Théodore avait toujours été terriblement banal. Il était ni riche ni populaire. Il se fondait parmi les autres, ne levant jamais la main en cours, ne parlant que quand il le faut. Il était intelligent, mais ce n'était pas un génie. Il passait toujours après sa sœur. Rachelle. Une manipulatrice pour lui et pourtant une magnifique jeune fille, drôle et intelligente. Alors que lui était rêveur et discret. Mais surtout, il avait du mal à se faire des amis. Il n'imaginait pas comment serait sa vie si Blaise n'avait pas pris sa main. Blaise avait toujours été là pour lui. Et sa petite main l'attendait toujours. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il soit tombé amoureux de lui en grandissant. Et que ce soit réciproque.

Il savait qu'il y avait un truc entre eux, mais aucun ne voulait en parler. Par peur de détruire ce lien. Ce lien si fort et pourtant facile à briser. Et il l'aimait plus que tout. Il ferait tout pour lui.

« Blaise... Où m'emmènes-tu ? » dit-il, rouge.

« Chut, suis-moi et tais-toi. »

Théodore bouda donc, silencieux, pendant que Blaise le traînait par la main hors de la propriété des Malfoy. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à sa voiture.

«Allez monte !» dit-il en lui lachant la main, le temps de monter. Mais il lui reprit quand Théodore s'assit à côté de lui, dans la voiture.

Le trajet se passa tranquillement, dans le silence. Théodore avant la main dans celle de Blaise, et sa tête contre la fenêtre, alors que Blaise conduisait en chantonnant. Oui, il était toujours heureux à ses côtés. Ce sentiment de sécurité, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre quand il était dans ses bras. Son coeur battait la chamade, ses mains devenaient moites et il avait l'impression d'être invincible. Merde, ouais. Tout était possible quand il était avec lui. C'était merveilleux.

Blaise se gara dans quelque part, Théo ne put voir car il était tard et faisait noir. Mais il descendit, confiant. Après tout, c'était Blaise.

Ce dernier lui reprit la main et le traina jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entourés d'arbres. Le brun continua vers une clairière vide. Il lâcha sa main et le regarda dans les yeux.

«C'est beau, non ? »

Le ciel était dégagé et la lune les éclairait. Blaise regardait les étoiles avec fascination, alors que son camarade, lui le regardait. On pouvait voir l'amour qu'il lui portait.

« Oui, c'est magnifique » répondit-il sans quitter des yeux Blaise.

Il était tard et faisait froid. D'ailleurs, Blaise remarqua le frémissement de Théodore.

« Viens » murmura-t-il, chaudement.

Il le prit dans ses bras, délicatement. Comme si c'était une chose fragile et importante. Théodore se sentait bien ici. Les bras de son amour – ou ami sur ses hanches, alors que ses bras à lui étaient autour du cou de Blaise. Il ferma les yeux, emporté dans ses sentiments, il respirait son odeur et soupira de contentement.

Oui, Blaise était son endroit préféré.

Il savait qu'un jour, il devrait lacher sa main. Le laisser partir. Après tout, cette situation ne durera pas, si ? Il ne devrait pas courir après lui. Il ne devrait pas l'appeler tout le temps, ne sourire qu'à lui et rester toujours près de lui. C'était dangereux pour son petit cœur. Mais à chaque fois qu'il décidait d'abandonner tout ça, Blaise lui souriait, le prenait dans ses bras ou lui tendait la main. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Il voulait toujours un futur avec lui.

Son Blaise.

* * *

Draco avait choisi. Il irait le voir après les cours. Enfin, s'il arrivait à tenir jusqu'à là. Pour l'instant, c'était la pause déjeuner et il n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

«Draco, arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens » soupira Blaise.

« Va chier » répondit le blond, caché derrière son sac.

« Bon, je suis ton ami. Dis-moi sérieusement. Est-ce que tu as tes règles ?' » dit sérieusement Théodore.

Blaise s'étouffa avec son pudding.

« Ah merde, Théo ! Pas pendant que je mange. » cria le brun.

« Blaise, ta gueule ! » dit doucement Draco qui mettait la brettelle de son sac sur son épaule, en se levant.

« Merci » ajouta Théodore.

«À ton service ! »

Draco était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et ça faisait un mal de chien. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était dans son crâne. Quand il marchait trop vite, il avait des vertiges et des envies de vomir. Il sortit de la salle et s'isola dans le couloir du troisième étage. Personne venait vers ce côté là, étant abandonné depuis quelques mois à cause d'un incendie. Il se mit dos au mur, et descendit lentement pour finir assis sur le sol. Il mit sa main sur son front et soupira longuement.

« Un problème, Malfoy ? »

Draco sursauta, se cognant la tête contre le mur.

« Aie ! Mais t'es complètement stupide ! » cria le blond en se massant le crane.

« Désolé, désolé » ria le Potter-modifié.

Le brun s'assit à côté du blond. Draco vit de la fumée près de Potter, il avait une cigarette dans la main. Oh mon dieu, il est sexy quand il fume. Enfin, non. Que ? Rah, il voulait tellement le prendre en photo là maintenant tout de suite.

« Est-ce que... je peux- » le blond s'arrête et se mordit la lèvre « laisse tomber ! »

« Quoi ? T'es timide ? » sourit Harry

« Est-ce que je peux te prendre en photo ? » débita Draco rapidement, la tête baissée.

Le brun lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Tu veux que je pose pour toi, hein ? Après le grand frère, tu veux le petit ? » s'amusa ce dernier.

« Rah, ta gueule. Jim est mieux que toi, laisse tomber. »

« Je sais » sourit tristement Harry.

Draco ne savait pas où se mettre, il voyait la peine d'Harry qui avait tourné la tête vers le mur en face d'eux.

« Oui, tu peux. » avait soufflé doucement le brun.

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et sortit son appareil photo. Il se leva et se mit en face de brun, qui fit la même chose. Il braqua l'objectif vers lui et lui fit un sourire voyant le malaise de Harry face à la caméra.

« Ne sois pas si tendu, sois naturel ! »

Harry se crispa encore plus et sourit, forcé.

« Allez, souris vraiment ! Fais comme si tu t'amusais ! »

« Sauf que je ne m'amuse pas vraiment, Malfoy ! » dit Harry, gêné de voir la caméra braquée sur lui.

« C'est qu'un détail... Oh, attends ! Ok, t'es prêt ? C'est un homme qui entre dans un café et plouf ! » dit avec enthousiame le blond, fier de sa blague.

Il perdit un peu son sourire en voyant l'air neutre, mais légèrement blasé du brun.

« Ok, monsieur, on va essayer une autre... C'est deux asticots qui se croisent dans une pomme et l'un dit à l'autre 'Tiens, tu habites dans le quartier ?'. Hein, qu'est-ce t'en dis ?»

Le coin de la bouche d'Harry tressauta. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit pouffement s'échappa de sa bouche. Puis il ne put plus se retenir face au visage suppliant de Draco, il explosa de rire.

« Bordel, Malfoy, tes blagues s-sont... tellement nulles ! » dit-il en essuyant une larme.

Le blond lui sourit puis le mitrailla. Harry, décontracté, fit alors des poses dignes des plus grands magasines de mode.

« Oh oui, c'est ça ! Fais l'amour à la caméra, oh oui, grogne ! » s'amusa Draco derrière l'appareil.

Il éclata de rire quand il vit Harry faire la pose demandée.

Au final, ils séchèrent les cours pour rester dans le couloir à prendre des photos. Et Draco oublia le fait qu'il devait parler à Jim. « Il ne bougera pas de toute façon, je peux le faire demain. Demain. »

* * *

à suivre


	4. Putain d'iguane !

**Salut salut !**

 **Bon, ok ça fait deux semaines. Mais le chapitre est là ! Alors yolo.**

 **\+ Merci à Jamesa d'avoir écrit le début du chapitre malgré son ordinateur-vapeur.**

 **Et merci à LN, qui a corrigé nos fautes et qui a encouragé Jamesa : LNSHOU voilà l'iguane !**

 **Merci pour les reviews, je vous aime tous !**

 **Bon, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Quand Harry rentrait chez lui, il était déjà tard. Le ciel était sombre et l'air vraiment très frais . Le vent était si fougueux qu'il le fouettait au visage et il devait s'agripper fermement à sa veste pour l'empêcher de s'envoler. Il savait qu'il était censé avoir un peu froid, mais le moment qu'il venait de passer avec Draco lui avait tellement fait plaisir qu'il avait éclipsé tout le reste. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que, alors même qu'il le connaissait depuis des années, c'était la première fois qu'il passait un instant aussi long et aussi agréable avec lui. Avec quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs – excepté peut-être Jim.

Jim qui intéressait beaucoup Draco. Évidemment, Harry aimait beaucoup son frère aîné, mais une petite épine détestable venait se planter dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'il voyait Draco contempler Jim. Harry aimait beaucoup son frère aîné… mais il aimait tout autant Draco.

Il l'avait vu pour la première fois en hiver. Les cheveux blonds platine de Draco étaient devenus blancs, à cause de la neige. Les lèvres bleues et gercées, emmitouflé dans un épais manteau, la capuche qui lui cachait presque les yeux, il paraissait minuscule. Mais le gosse ne lui avait pas accordé un regard ; il attendait Jim, ses mains, bien que rendues rouges et tremblantes par le froid, serraient fermement l'appareil photo.

Même si, au début, Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que le garçon faisait là. Il pensait qu'il voulait prendre des photos des arbres enneigés, quelque chose comme ça… Ensuite, son frère était sorti et il avait vu les yeux de Draco s'illuminer. Il n'avait pas saisi tout de suite, mais le soudain sourire qui avait éclairé le visage de l'enfant alors qu'il se préparait à se servir de l'appareil photo ne lui avait pas plu. Il avait peut-être fait peur à ses camarades de classe, mais il s'était rendu en cours plus boudeur que jamais (ça n'était pas comme si il avait beaucoup d'amis à la base de toute façon).

Après cet épisode, il n'avait pas osé adresser la parole à Draco, s'étant toujours contenté de le surveiller du coin de l'œil. Durant les années de collège et le début du lycée, Malfoy ne s'était sûrement jamais rendu compte de son existence – il n'avait pas prévu de socialiser avec lui de toute manière, mais la relation plus ou moins amicale qu'il entretenait maintenant avec Draco ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant.

Alors pourquoi ne pas aller plus loin ?

* * *

Harry était passé au supermarché avant de rentrer chez lui. Il avait acheté un petit appareil photo jetable qu'il garderait pour un moment précis. Même si à la base, il devait acheter des tomates pour sa mère. Tant pis.

Le casque sur les oreilles, les mains au fond des poches, il marchait lentement. Le froid lui paralysant les membres. Il s'arrêta et grimaça avant d'éternuer. Putain de rhume. Il avait maintenant le nez qui coule. Après avoir fini de se moucher, il releva la tête et continua sa route. Arrivé en face de chez lui, il ralentit encore plus jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Pour tomber sur une certaine personne blond, caché derrière des buissons.

«Merde, Malfoy. Tu rentres chez toi des fois? »

Le garçon sursauta, faisant presque tomber son appareil photo.

« Putain de Potter ! Tu m'as fait peur » dit-il, la main sur sa poitrine.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous en face de chez moi, encore ? » il insista sur le 'encore'.

« Quoi ? Tu ha-habites par là ? Pf, j'en savais rien du tout. Je passais par ici puis j'ai fait tomber mon appareil photo, et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas rester ic- »

« Tu espionnes mon frère » coupa Harry.

« Oui » dit le blond, honteusement. « Il est parti avec cette stupide Rachelle et ça fait deux heures ! »

« Attends, ça fait deux heures que tu es là, dans le froid à attendre, en t-shirt ? »

« J'ai dit deux heures ? Enfin, c'est une estimation, peut-être 1 heure et 30 minutes » dit-il en haussant les épaules, innocent.

« Ok, Malfoy, suis moi » lui dit-il en lui jetant sa veste sur la tête « et mets ça ! »

Draco prit la veste en marmonnant, non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Ce putain de Potter modifié... Il enfila le vêtement vert à capuche et ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur. « La même lessive que Jim.. ». Ok. Il était tout excité maintenant.

« Bon, tu viens ? » cria Harry, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Ok, Draco n'avait prévu ça. Il était actuellement assis sur le canapé où Jim s'est déjà assis, avait dans sa main une tasse de chocolat chaud – Jim a sûrement bu dedans et il regardait la télé que devait regarder Jim. Oh mon dieu, il était au paradis.

Quand il avait vu Harry sortir ses clés et ouvrir la porte, il avait commencé à paniquer. Après tout, c'était le frère de Jim. Mais le brun lui avait pris le bras et l'avait entraîné à l'intérieur. Puis il l'a emmené dans le salon et l'avait presque jeté sur le canapé.

« Tu as.. une très jolie maison ! » dit-il au brun qui s'était assis à côté de lui, après lui avoir donné le chocolat.

« Merci, mes parents adorent la décoration »

« Tes parents ? Je ne les ai jamais vus... » dit le blond, curieux.

« Oh, et bien. Ils sont terriblement normaux. Tu sais, les parents inquiets mais qui veulent laisser leur enfant décider. Et bien c'est eux. Bon, ils m'ont un peu plus materné que mon frère, mais ils ne voulaient que deux enfants pour eux j'étais le dernier. »

« Oh... »

« Décevant, pas vrai ? » sourit Harry.

« Non, je les trouve adorables tes parents » dit-il doucement.

Draco regarda autour de lui, trouvant la pièce chaleureuse et familiale, quand il tomba sur... ça.

« Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que c'est !? » dit-il en pointant du doigt cette 'chose'

Harry regarda vers la direction qu'il pointant puis rit.

« Ça ? C'est l'iguane de Jim, ne fais pas attention. »

«Comment ne pas faire attention alors qu'il y a une grosse bête qui vous fusille du regard ? » cria le blond, paniqué, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'iguane dans le terrarium.

Harry rit puis avec sa main, tourna la tête de Draco vers lui.

«Sinon, pourquoi étais-tu dehors à crever de froid pour mon frère ? »

«J-Je voulais l'attendre » il baissa la tête et rougit.

« Draco... Je sais que c'est une question indiscrète mais... qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez mon frère ? »

Draco leva la tête et le regarda, surpris. Puis sourit avant de regarder en face de lui, les yeux dans le vide.

« Eh bien, je pourrais te dire que ce sont ses yeux verts qui m'attirent, ses magnifiques boucles brunes courtes ou sa grande taille mais c'est plus que ça. Je me suis senti... si bien quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. J'avais l'impression d'être relié à lui, comme une connexion. Ça peut te sembler niais, mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre. J'ai été foudroyé en voyant Jim. Il est.. parfait. Il est gentil, drôle et intelligent. » Draco s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration « Il est le rêve de toutes princesses » finit-il en gloussant.

Harry était bouche-bée. Le blond avait dit tout ça avec tellement de douceur et d'amour, il en était presque jaloux. Non, il était complètement jaloux. Draco semblait fou de son frère, frère qui l'ignorait. Et ça l'attristait mais d'un côté le soulageait.

« Tu sais... Toi aussi, tu es parfait comme tu es... »

«Oui, je suis parfait comme l'ami du gars populaire ou comme élève ignoré. Mais je veux être plus que ça. Je veux être vu. Je veux que tout le monde se retourne vers moi, que tout le monde murmure et parle sur moi comme si j'étais une star ! Je veux être celui qu'on invite à sortir. Mais pour Jim, je ne suis rien de cela. Je ne suis qu'un inconnu de plus. » dit-il avec tristesse.

« Pour moi » Harry se rapprocha de Draco sur le canapé. Il leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Draco qui, surpris, tourna la tête vers lui. « Tu es quelqu'un de génial » chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant.

Ils étaient tellement proches, presque front contre front. Draco regardait les lèvres d'Harry avec envie, avant de fermer les yeux, laissant le brun décider. Et alors que ce dernier aller s'avancer doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Draco sursauta, faisant tomber du chocolat chaud sur son pantalon tandis que Harry s'éloigna en vitesse du blond.

«Je suis rentré ! » cria Jim du couloir.

Merde. Draco se leva et courut vers le couloir si vite que Harry n'eut pas le temps de le voir.

« Eh, tu es... » commença Jim avant que Draco le pousse pour courir dehors.

« Eh bien, petit frère. Tu as fait fuir ton ami aussi vite que tes petites copines » rit l'aîné en rentrant dans le salon.

« Ta gueule » dit Harry en lui jetant un coussin à la figure. « Occupe-toi de ton iguane ».

* * *

Putain, c'était chaud. Le blond avait couru trente minutes encore. Il était rentré chez lui, le visage rouge en respirant comme un bœuf avec une grosse tache marrant sur le devant de son pantalon. Sa mère n'avait que haussé un sourcil puis lui avait lancé : « Est-ce que tu portes un pantalon de pyjama ? » qui fit rougir encore plus le blond.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé ce putain de Potter modifié presque-toucher ses lèvres ? Et il avait poussé Jim. Mais merde, il voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état !

Et en plus, il avait oublié son appareil là-bas. Fais chier.

* * *

Bon, c'est mon meilleur chapitre pour l'instant. Et vous ?

Sinon, on se retrouve je ne sais pas quand pour la suite, j'espère que ça vous a plus, laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir et ça avance mon travail !

Je m'inspire de vous, mes loulous.

À dans deux semaines peut-être,

Jamesa et Jamesie.


	5. Photo découverte

Salut !

Déjà, merci pour vos reviews sympathiques ! J'ai beaucoup aimé les lire ! Donc voilà la suite :)

Et surtout, oui je me fais de la pub, allez voir ma nouvelle fanfiction. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous plaira. Enfin, j'espère. Bon, je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 :

Merde. Il en avait foutrement marre. Déjà qu'il était de mauvaise humeur et avait mal au coeur, il devait supporté ses deux -supposés, meilleurs amis s'embrasser et se chuchoter des mots d'amour. Bordel ! Il était un célibataire désespéré et en plus de ça, il était entouré de couple ? -oui, il avait très peu d'amis. Il écrasa ses légumes sans aucune compassion. C'est pas comme si les autres en avaient pour lui hein, se dit-il rageusement en fusillant du regard son plat.

« Blaisounet, tu es tellement romantique » gloussa son ex-ami, Théodore.

« Oh, Théodore, juste avec toi mon amour » lui murmura doucement Blaise, son deuxième ex-ami.

« Bon, c'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux pour vous que vous avez enfin décidé à vous dire vos sentiments mais, si putain je ne suis pas heureux ! J'étais censé sortir avec Jim avant votre déclaration, bordel de merde ! Maintenant je me retrouve seul à écouter vos niaiseries... Par pitié, tuez-moi...» Draco leva les yeux de son assiette pour constater que ses deux amis ne l'écoutaient pas et étaient en pleine séance de bisoutage.

Il se leva et prit son plateau.

« De toute façon, être en couple, ça craint ! » et partit rapidement sans un regard pour les deux autres.

Il jeta son plateau mais garda sa pomme qu'il mangea dans le couloir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry et à ce baiser... Enfin, ce baiser qui n'a pas eu lieu. Mais pourquoi ressentait-il de la déception ? Ce n'est que le frère de Jim... Jim ! Merde, il l'avait totalement oublié... Pourtant c'était pas son genre, mais en ce moment, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule personne... Bordel, sors de ma tête. Ça faisait trois semaines depuis ce tragique incident qui avait bousillé un de ces pyjamas. Le meilleur. Et il évitait Harry comme la peste. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, et ne savait pas sur qui rejeter la faute. Alors il ne le faisait pas et essayait d'oublier. Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de toute façon...

Il croqua une dernière fois dans sa pomme avant de se diriger vers une poubelle. Merde. Pourquoi il était toujours là quand il ne fallait pas ? Toujours ce Putain de Potter. Bon, il fit rapidement demi-tour, le Potter-modifié semblait ne pas l'avoir vu, trop occupé à bousiller ses poumons avec sa cigarette. Finalement, il finirait cette pomme. Juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Il ne fuyait pas, il était un homme ! Un vrai, merde.

Il retourna en cours, évitant toute la journée de croiser le regard d'une certaine personne. Ce n'était pas lache ok ? C'était un retrait stratégique. Il n'arrivait jamais à penser quand Harry était là... Il était tellement... Imprévisible ! Il ne savait jamais quoi faire, quoi penser, quoi dire... D'habitude, il arrivait facilement à lire les gens, les comprendre. Mais cet être faisait rien normalement, bordel.

«Théochou, tu vas tellement me manquer ce soir» pleurnicha Blaise.

«Toi aussi, Blaisou ! Laisse moi profiter de toi une dernière fois» dit Théodore avant d'embrasser langoureusement Blaise.

«Vous me donnez presque envie d'être en couple» murmura Draco, presque tristement.

«Thé-théo ! Nan, attends pas là» gloussa Blaise qui essayait de chasser la tête de Théo de son cou «Draco est mal, arrête»

«Merci de faire attention à moi, amis indignes !»

«Merde, Draco ! On a subi tes histoires avec Jim assez longtemps, laisse nous profiter de notre amour. Va parler à Jim et va dire à Potter-modifié d'aller se faire voir, d'accord ?!» Blaise s'était retourné vers le blond pour lui dire ça, il le regardait dans les yeux, sérieusement.

«T'as raison. Je vais porter mes couilles. Je suis un homme, un vrai !»

Et alors qu'il s'avançait vers la sortie sous les rires et cris d'encouragement de ses amis, il ne put qu'aller dans la direction opposée de Potty. C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il deviendrait un homme.

«Tu sais qu'il ne le fera pas» dit Théodore entre deux gémissements.

«Oui, je le sais... C'est Draco, quoi» gloussa Blaise dans le cou du brun.

Comme son ami était débile parfois.

Draco éternua alors qu'il était en route pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait froid et se sentait vide sans son appareil au cou qui normalement le suivait toujours. Mais il n'avait tooujours pas le courage d'aller parler à un des frères. Surtout pas pour parler de ce qui s'était passé. Foutu Potter qui mettait ses nerfs à vif. Et repenser au fait qu'il pouvait voir sa photo dans son appareil ne faisait que le stresser encore plus et l'empêcher de dormir.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la tête baissée dans son écharpe, il ne put voir la personne qu'il cogna. Il laissa échapper un cri aigue, surpris, avant de lever la tête pour voir ce qu'il avait cogné, une main sur sa tête.

«Je-Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas me cogner contre toi, enfin je veux dire c'est pas que ça donne pas envie hein, t'as un joli torse... ferme et musclé m-mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, mais je marchais et je ne regardais pas où j'allais a-alors, oui on peut dire ça... Désolé.» débita le blond, les joues rouges.

Jim le regarda surpris puis rit un peu.

«Oh non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est de ma faute. Et mon torse te remercie» le taquina-t-il, «en fait, je voulais te parler. Donc c'est une chance que tu me sois tombé dessus, comme on dit.»

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux avant d'essayer de reprendre une pose détachée.

«A-ah bon ? Tu voulais me parler ?» sa voix trembla un peu.

«Oui tu sais à propos de...»

Draco ne pouvait plus entendre la suite, trop hypnotisé par les yeux marrons de Jim plantés dans les siens. Il ne pouvait que fondre. Il se mordit la lèvre et eut l'impression d'être comme ces adolescentes débiles qui touchaient toujours leurs cheveux et gloussaient. Mais il était tellement beau... Avec son sourire à faire craquer, ses cheveux bruns bien coiffés et ses fossettes. Oh mon dieu, qu'on le tue, par pitié.

«Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?»

Le blond reprit un peu ses esprits et ne voulant pas vexer Jim, il hocha la tête en souriant.

«Pas de problème, Jim !»

«Ok, donc après les cours, demain, au café du coin. Génial. A tout à l'heure, Draco»

«Oui, oui...»

Il était trop au paradis pour réagir. Jim l'avait frolé, lui avait souri et parlé... Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de discussion avec lui. En fait, c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il lui parlait. Et il avait voulu se tuer la première, heureusement il y avait eu... Potter-modifié. Toujours là lui, merde. Attends. Jim.

«Oh... Oh ! Mon dieu ! Je dois voir Théo et Blaise pour savoir ce que je dois mettre demain»

Et il partit en sautillant chez lui. Mais ça, ce n'est pas vraiment important.

* * *

«Attends, tu me dis que tu es allé voir Jim, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais et que tu voulais aller boire un verre avec lui ?»

Théodore était assis sur le lit de Draco, ce dernier l'avait appelé directement en rentrant. C'était important après tout, bien plus que de baiser avec Blaise.

«Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça... Mais en gros, oui !»

Bon, c'était un gros mensonge. Il ne savait même pas comment il en était arrivé là et c'était Jim qui lui avait demandé. Mais techniquement, il l'a fait. Donc on s'en fout des détails, il a porté ses couilles bordel.

«J'y crois pas ! Mon Draco grandit si vite...»

«La ferme !» ria le blond en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Théo.

Souvent, les gens pensaient que Draco était plus proche de Blaise que de Théodore. Alors que c'était le contraire. Théodore était tellement calme et discret, on ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Quand on le regardait, on voyait de la sagesse et de l'intelligence dans ses yeux. Draco adorait s'assoir à côté de lui et profiter de sa présence. Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde et avaient les mêmes goûts. Ils savaient si l'autre n'allait pas bien ou s'il avait besoin de parler.

C'était une amitié sincère et profonde. Blaise n'avait jamais été jaloux de ça, il était plutôt fier car le blond était très difficile dans ses choix d'amis.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas porter demain ?»

«Ah !» le blond se leva rapidement et se précipita vers son armoire «Ok, alors j'avais pensé à mettre ça, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?» il sortit un costume digne des plus petits mariages.

«Trop formel»

«Ce short et ce t-shirt ?»

«Trop 'soirée entre amis'»

«Ce pull et ce survêtement ?»

«Trop décontracté» Théo soupira puis se leva à son tour, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et le regarda dans les yeux «Laisse moi faire !»

Draco s'assit sur son lit, un peu nerveux. Ça allait être son premier rendez-vous avec Jim ! Bon, son premier rendez-vous tout court en fait. Il avait jamais eu d'autre... coup de foudre. C'a toujours été Jim pour lui. Même si depuis quelque temps... Non, il ne devait plus penser à l'autre !

«Ok, une chemise bleue, un jean et tes chaussures. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?»

«Pas mal, pourquoi p-»

«Mon poussin sera tellement beau dans cette tenue»

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers celle qui avait coupé le blond. C'était Narcissa, sa mère. Toujours aussi fabuleuse, elle était appuyée contre le mur et souriait tendrement.

«Narcissa, toujours aussi belle» souria Théodore avant de s'approcher et de prendre sa main pour l'embrasser.

«Oh, mon chéri, toujours aussi flateur» gloussa la blonde, les joues roses.

«Eurk, pire que voir Blaise et toi vous embrasser»

«Oh ! Mon chéri et mon bébé ont enfin fait des galipettes ?» s'extasia Narcissa qui sautillait devant Théo en lui tenant les mains.

Les trois jeunes avaient l'habitude de se réunir chez Draco quand ils étaient petits. Narcissa avait toujours un bocal rempli de cookies, leur semblant magique, à chaque fois qu'ils allaient piocher dedans, le vidant complètement, des cookies réapparaissaient quelques heures plus tard -bon, c'est à leur 14 ans qu'ils ont compris que c'était la mère de leur ami qui en remettait. Et cette dernière s'était occupée des deux amis de son fils comme si c'était ses fils. Oui, ils l'étaient dans son coeur.

«Draco, ne lui raconte pas ça !» dit-il, le visage tout rouge « Narcissa, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes la seule dans mon coeur...»

Cette dernière rit puis les invita à descendre pour dîner. Qu'elle aimait sa petite famille.

* * *

C'était la quatrième fois que Draco défroissait sa chemise de ses mains moites. Il avait passé toute la journée la tête dans les nuages, pensant à son 'rendez vous' avec Jim. Il avait même ignoré ses deux amis. En sortant des cours, il avait croisé Harry mais n'avait pas osé et voulu le regarder dans les yeux, trop préoccupé par le grand frère Potter. Et il attendait ce dernier devant le lycée.

«Draco !»

Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, et c'était celui qu'il attendait. Il marchait vers lui, un grand sourire lui mangeant la moitié de son visage. Il salua quelques personnes sur la route -rah ces populaires ! puis s'arrêta devant lui et mit ses mains dans ses poches de jean.

«Salut»

«He-hey...»

«On y va ?»

Mon dieu, son sourire est tellement éblouissant...

«Euh, ouais, ok ! Pourquoi pas, après tout c'était le but» ria-t-il un peu bêtement avant de baisser la tête, honteux.

Jim rit puis s'avança vers le café suivi par Draco, ce dernier se sentit observé. Il regarda derrière lui, Harry le regardait de loin d'un air étrange, adossé contre la grille du lycée. Il baissa la tête puis se retourna vers Jim. Il ne devait pas laisser le petit frère gâcher tout ça.

Le café n'était pas très loin, à cinq minutes du lycée mais il eut l'impression que la trajet dura des heures. Et il fut encore plus stressé quand Jim lui ouvrit la porte du magasin.

«Après toi» lui sourit-il.

Oh mon dieu, il semblait parfait.

Après s'être installés et commander, il y avait un silence gênant. Ils était tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant quelques fois.

«Bon, ok je me lance ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais te parler de mon frère !»

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

«Q-quoi ?»

«Ecoute, je suis désolé mais...» il fit une pause, semblant hésiter «j'ai fouillé dans ton appareil photo»

Le blond avait du mal à digérer ça, toute nervosité disparue, il ne restait plus qu'une incompréhension. Puis... Merde ! Les photos !

«Quoi ! Mais t'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est privé !»

«Je sais mais écoute... Je, je sais que t'es amoureux de Harry !»

...

Quoi ?

* * *

à suivre ! (Laissez votre trace avec une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me rapproche de vous !)


End file.
